Mi Corazon es Tuyo
by Alexis Lion 99
Summary: Hola a todos, Aqui les traigo mi nueva historia, secuela de Solo…Por Verte Feliz, ya han pasado varios meses de la gran helada pero Anna y Kristoff aun no han podido confesarse lo que sienten, pero ahora la llegada de cierto rubio a Arendelle traerá consigo varios enredos, varios triángulos amorosos en la familia real e incluso, abrirá el pasado de Kristoff.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Corazón es Tuyo**

**Capitulo 1: Tras esa mascara**

**Hola a todos, que gusto volver a verlos, como les prometí, aquí les traigo Mi Corazón es Tuyo, secuela de Solo…Por Verte Feliz, esta historia como ya saben tendrá mucho Kristanna, pero también les tengo una sorpresa por el lado de Elsa, pero en realidad será un sorpresa que poco a poco irán descubriendo conforme avance la historia, será una historia muy romántica pero procurare llevarla en un tono de comedia y en ciertos puntos lo llevare al drama, pero la mejor sorpresa es que también le quiero poner su toque musical, así que les recomiendo que escuchen la canción así se pueden ir ambientando con cada capitulo, como siempre gracias por leerlo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad únicamente de Disney, tampoco me pertenece la canción que usare en este capitulo y una aclaración más: para el titulo me inspire en una de mis historias favoritas, la novela mexicana : Mi Corazón es Tuyo (una historia excelente y muy divertida) y aclaro que en algunas partes aparecerán ciertas referencias de esta novela, (no es una fiel copia de la trama, solo algunas situaciones) aclaro que esta historia pertenece a su creadora: Ana Obregón y a Televisa quien produce esta novela en TV. **

Era una fresca mañana de finales de octubre en Arendelle, ya habían pasado mas de 4 meses de la gran helada y las cosas marchaban muy bien desde entonces, Anna y Elsa volvieron a ser tan unidas como eran antes, Olaf ya podía vivir feliz en cualquier estación del año, Hans esta encerrado en las Islas del Sur por traición y según parece también le quitaron su titulo nobiliario y Kristoff con su nuevo titulo nobiliario y con un hogar permanente en el castillo, sin duda esta en el mejor momento de su vida, bueno casi en el mejor momento.

Desde el día que acabo el invierno Kristoff solo ha querido decirle a Anna lo que siente, pero ha pesar de todo (incluido el beso)no ha pasado nada, no han hablado de ese beso y a pesar de los intentos de ambos, no han logrado nada. Pero hoy Kristoff esta decidido a cambiar eso y esta decidido a aprovechar la ultima noche de octubre para lograrlo.

El rubio se encontraba en su recamara del palacio con Olaf, mientras se preparaba para salir al pueblo a vender hielo y a comprar algo muy importante para su plan.

**Kristoff: **ok, hoy es el día, nada puede salir mal

**Olaf: **déjame ver si te entendí, te le vas a declarar a Anna esta noche en la fiesta de disfraces, así como llevas intentando hacerlo por 4 meses- pregunta el muñeco de nieve bastante confundido

**Kristoff: **lo se fantástico, no

**Olaf: **si excepto, que no he entendido que hará de este intento, diferente a los otros.

**Kristoff: **ya te lo dije, por eso vamos al pueblo, lo que voy a hacer es comparar….

Y así, Kristoff pondría manos a la obra su plan, que haría de esta noche totalmente inolvidable.

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo…**

Anna también se estaba preparando para la fiesta de esta noche, pero no dejaba tampoco de pensar en su amado rubio y en como quisiera no ser solo su amiga, a pesar de quererlo como lo quiere, tampoco ha tenido el valor de decirle lo que siente. En eso Elsa entra en la habitación.

**Elsa: **preparándote para esta noche- dice con una sonrisa alegre

**Anna: **siii- dice la pelirroja bastante emocionada-nunca había estado en una fiesta de disfraces

**Elsa: **y solo por eso…- pregunta Elsa con una sonrisa insinuadora

**Anna: **ehmm, si- dice Anna bastante confundida

**Elsa: **sabes me pregunto como vendrá disfrazado Kristoff

**Anna: **¡Kristoff!- dice Anna sorprendida

**Elsa: **vamos Anna, sabes que te gusta, lo quieres

**Anna: **¿es tan obvio?- pregunta un poco avergonzada

**Elsa: **quieres la verdad

**Anna: **creo que no, sabes lo único que quiero es decirle que lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero no he podido lograrlo y además…el tampoco ha llegado muy lejos

**Elsa: **sabes, en tu lugar yo lo intentaría hoy, en medio de una fiesta de disfraces, tendrías mas confianza si no lo ves como siempre, incluso si llevara una mascara no tendría que verle toda la cara, además dicen que la noche de Halloween trae cierta magia que podría volverlo muy romántico

**Anna: **wow, para ser tan fría a veces tienes grandes ideas

**Elsa: **¡Oye! – dice la rubia platinada entre risas con su hermana- ¿y ya decidiste que vas a usar esta noche?

**Anna: **si, mira, ¿qué te parece?

**Elsa: **Dios, esta increíble

**Anna: **lo se, ya veras que esta noche será inolvidable

El día llegaba a su fin y la noche entraba en Arendelle, una noche mágica que traería mas de una sorpresa, una noche que los dejaría a todos quitándose sus masacras.

La gala empezaba en el castillo y la reina y la princesa recibían a los dignatarios así como también a la gente de Arendelle, todo iba de maravilla en el salón cuando…

Un joven alto, rubio, oculto bajo un disfraz de El Zorro además de una mascara de cuero negra que ocultaba un par de hermosos ojos miel, entro en el salón de baile, ambas hermanas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante esa visión en negro de la propia belleza masculina en persona.

**Elsa: **¡oh por Dios! Habías visto algo así antes

**Anna: **es, es, es, es, es, wow

**Elsa: **pero no puede ser, ¿será el?

**Anna: **¡Kristoff!- dijo la pelirroja con una gran luz en sus ojos- voy a invitarlo a bailar

**Elsa: **ok, yo eeeee esperare aquí- dijo la rubia todavía asombrada, o incluso algo mas que solo asombrada

**P.O.V de Anna **

Wow, no puedo creer que sea el, esta tan guapo, bueno no es que no lo fuera antes, pero hoy, así, con ese disfraz, en el baile, en la noche, el misterio, y se nota que si se había bañado, además, esa mascara, esa mirada, no puedo creerlo, Elsa tenia razón sobre la magia de Halloween.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Anna se acercaba con un largo vestido fucsia y una mascara de fantasía color plateado, mientras su cabello lacio caía finamente , un estilo muy diferente al de sus dos trenzas habituales. Caminaba hacia el enmascarado con seguridad y elegancia lista y dispuesta a ir por lo que quería, este al verla solo extendió su mano a la princesa justo cuando empezó a sonar un tango.

**Dance With Me- Drew Seeley (P.D. este es el momento para escuchar la canción y crear el ambiente)**

_Follow me into my world_

_Let your worries fade with every step you take_

_Baby, whatcha waiting for?_

_Let the tango take control_

_Feel the music inside your soul, whoa_

_My hand is out_

_Just grab a hold_

_(Watch the time just fade away)_

_Watch time fade away_

_(My arms will keep you safe)_

_My arms will keep you safe_

_(It's just you and me)_

_Girl, it's just you and me_

_(Dancing in this dream)_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do don't wake me up_

_I know the feeling's real_

_I won't let it stop, no_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me?_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Now I have you next to me_

_Everything is how it should be, oh yeah_

_Baby, don't fight the feeling_

_We're floating on the clouds_

_If I could I'd never come back down, no, no_

_Baby, just keep on groovin', groovin'_

_(As time fades away)_

_As time fades away_

_(My arms will keep you safe)_

_My arms will keep you safe_

_(It's just you and me)_

_Girl, It's just you and me_

_(Dancing in this dream)_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do don't wake me up_

_I know the feeling's real_

_I won't let it stop, no_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me?_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Dance with me_

_(Im dancing with you)_

_For this moment in time_

_(My dreams have come true)_

_My darling, just dance with me_

_If only one night_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me?_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Pudemos bailar eternamente_

Finalmente terminó la canción y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban a milímetros uno del otro, era un momento mágico se sentía la conexión y el deseo en ambos. En ese momento Anna no pudo mas y en ese momento lanzó apasionadamente sus labios contra los de su rubio enmascarado y el le correspondió con la misma pasión, era el momento mágico que Anna siempre soñó tener, después de esto Kristoff y ella estarían juntos por fin, cuando se separaron, Anna decidió por fin hablar.

**Anna: **Kristoff yo…

**Kristoff: **¡Anna!

En ese instante Anna volteo hacia atrás y vio a Kristoff frente a ella, que al parecer había llegado tarde a la fiesta, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y giro hacia el enmascarado, quien por fin se quito su antifaz.

**Anna: **¿Quién eres tú?

**Hola a todos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Kristoff, lamento si los ilusione demasiado pero al final no todo era lo que parecía, el titulo lo decía (lo siento, pero de eso se trata atrapar al lector(a))**, **de verdad lamento la espera de mas de un mes pero, ya hace una semana salí por fin a descansar de la prepa y ahora que ya estoy mas descansando y con ideas frescas, soy todo suyo y de esta historia hasta finales de enero y lo mejor de todo es que hoy es mi cumpleaños, y no saben cuanto me alegra poder escribirles el primer capitulo hoy, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por favor dejen sus reviews para poder mejorar para ustedes, gracias a todos mis seguidores, especialmente a Sakura 1111 y Daniela 123 que me han seguido desde el principio y aquí tienen la nueva historia, espero que la disfruten leyéndola como ya lo disfruto escribiéndola, nos vemos pronto con el próximo capitulo, allí les voy contar quien es el "famoso" enmascarado, nos vemos pronto, Alex out, bye. **


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Quien eres tu?

**Mi Corazón es Tuyo **

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de Mi Corazón es Tuyo, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que les este gustando la forma que esta tomando la historia y los voy a sacarlos de la duda que los deje en el capitulo anterior, como siempre gracias por leer esta historia y ojala la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad única y exclusiva de Disney, tampoco la canción que vaya a aparecer en este capitulo (pertenece a sus autores), (la aclaración adicional que hice en el primer capitulo quiero volverla a dejar constatada para ya no tener que repetirla en cada capitulo: me inspire para el titulo en la novela mexicana Mi Corazón es tuyo y a lo largo de la historia aparecerán ciertas referencias de la historia, sin ser una fiel copia de esta trama que le pertenece a su creadora: Ana Obregón y a Televisa que la produce en TV), ahora si comencemos.**

**P.O.V. de Anna**

¿Quién eres tú?- le dije sin todavía darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, sin darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, ok repasemos: vi esos ojos hermosos bajo ese antifaz y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar bailando con el cuando acabamos simplemente quería besarlo y lo besé pensando que era Kristoff y ahora resulta que no es el y ahora estoy en medio de los dos y…wow en serio se parecen mucho, se ven igual de bien, solo a ti te pasa esto Anna intentas besar a un chico y acabas besando a un desconocido que parece su mellizo.

Luego se quitó su antifaz y por fin lo vi, ahora veo porque lo confundí, tienes mucho parecido y es… mucho más guapo sin el antifaz, espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Anna ¡reacciona por Dios!

**Sin P.O.V. **

Emmmm yo…, mejor me voy- dijo Kristoff todavía muy sorprendido y sintiendo un terrible dolor en el corazón

Espera Kristoff- dijo Anna intentando detener al rubio pero ya no pudo hacerlo.

Lo siento, ¿estas bien?- en ese momento Anna giro para ver al chico que acababa de besar- si estoy bien, gracias.

Disculpa no me he presentado, me llamo André Bianchi, encantado de conocerte, perdona y ¿tu eres…?

Ah cierto lo olvidaba, princesa Anna de Arendelle- dice haciendo una reverencia.

¡Princesa!, de verdad lo siento su majestad- dice André reverenciando también a la pelirroja.

No te preocupes, y puedes hablarme de tu- dice Anna esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- y de verdad siento lo que paso hace un momento no era mi intención hacerte pasar un mal momento.

Esta bien- dice André con una amable sonrisa-, bueno digo que no es que me este acostumbrando a que una chica me bese de repente después de haber bailado, vale, el ambiente era muy romántico y además me encanta esa canción de Drew Seeley, solo que no entiendo porque lo hiciste.

Bueno la verdad es una larga, larga, larga, muy larga historia, no se si quieras oírla- le dice Anna con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

La verdad no me molestaría, soy todo oídos- le dice el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que Anna quede como atontada- lo que pasa es que hace unos meses…

Y así Anna le fue contando a André toda su historia desde como conoció a Kristoff, como se enamoro de el y todas las cosas por las que ha pasado en estos meses queriendo declarársele a Kristoff y todo lo de la fiesta y el pequeño error de identidades, disfraces, mascaras y todo ese desastre.

Wow de verdad que no la estas teniendo muy fácil Anna, pero te entiendo, se lo que es querer a alguien y que no sepas como decírselo ni puedas decírselo, lamento haberte hecho mas líos.

Esta bien André, sabes mi hermana me decía que Halloween tiene cierta magia que hace que la noche se vuelva inolvidable y al final si resulto ser inolvidable, pero no como quería- dice Anna finalmente sentándose junto a una de las fuentes del centro del palacio.

No te rindas Anna y si me dejas decirte una cosa…para mi fue bastante mágica porque pude conocerte, esta noche fue asi como una Bella Notte.

**Bella Notte- Carlos Ponce y Joy Enriquez (P.D.1- este es el momento para escuchar la canción y crear el ambiente, P.D.2- obviamente conocen la Dama y el Vagabundo este es un ritmo un poco mas moderno pero que les encantara) **

_André ___

_This is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_and we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte_

_So take this love of your loved one_

_You'll need it about this time_

_To keep from fallin' like a star_

_When you make that dizzy climb_

_For this is the night_

_and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella notte_

_Anna_

_This is the night_

_Such a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies_

_So many stars in their eyes_

_What a lovely bella notte _

_André _

_Bella notte_

_Anna_

_Side by side_

_with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

_André _

_You know the_

_Ambos_

_night will weave_

_Anna_

_it's magic spell_

_Ambos_

_When the one you love is near_

_This is the night _

_Such a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies_

_So many stars in their eyes_

_What a lovely bella notte_

_Anna_

_Side by side_

_with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

_André _

_You know the_

_Ambos_

_night will weave_

_Anna_

_it's magic spell_

_Ambos_

_When the one you love is near_

_This is the night _

_and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella_

_Anna_

_Notte_

_André _

_Bella Notte_

_Ambos _

_This lovely bella notte._

Valla, cantas muy lindo André, ¿dónde aprendiste a cantar asi?- le dice antes de volver a entrar a la fiesta

Soy actor de teatro, desde que estaba en la escuela aprendí y pues de allí me ido haciendo mi camino, es mas, conozco a tu prima.

¿Conoces a Rapunzel?, espera, ¿eres de Corona? – le pregunta Anna un tanto sorprendida

Si, llevo mi vida entera viviendo allá, oye pero yo creo que ya es mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, no quiero que tu hermana se valla a enojar conmigo y me termine congelando- le dice André de forma irónica.

Descuida no creo que quiera congelarte, no después de la cara que puso cuando te vio, tienes que admitir que sabes lucirte a la hora de vestirte, asi sea con un disfraz, no pasas desapercibido, espera…¿yo dije eso?

Vale, gracias por el cumplido, pero ahora si entremos- dice el rubio frotándose las manos ante el frio de otoño en Arendelle.

A pesar de lo que había pasado Anna y André entraron y estuvieron hasta que termino la fiesta y finalmente llego el momento de despedirse.

Ya es hora de irme, fue un honor haber podido conocerte Anna, gracias por todo, por cierto si quieres podemos volver a vernos, me estoy quedando en el hotel del pueblo y de paso quisiera disculparme con Kristoff por todo lo de hoy, no quisiera arruinar lo que podrías llegar a tener con el.

Ok, si quieres puedo pasar mañana- dijo la pelirroja todavía perdida en los ojos y la sonrisa de André.

Vale, me parece genial la idea, adiós Anna y cuídate- le dice el rubio mientras se aleja con una sonrisa que seguro no se le va a quitar en mucho tiempo.

**P.O.V. de André**

Wow, nunca en mi vida había visto una chica tan bella como Anna, ellas es tan linda además de dulce, inocente, graciosa, divertida y con carácter y fuerza y simplemente no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el beso que me dio, es, es, es, perfecta.

Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Esta enamoradísima de ese tal Kristoff y se nota que lo quiere de verdad, no quisiera meterme entre ellos, pero no puedo sacarme a Anna de la cabeza, ella es un sueño.

**Sin P.O.V. **

Mientras la noche estaba en su plenitud iluminada por una luna llena, la noche de Halloween terminaba, pero dejaba un rastro de magia inesperado que traería muchos cambios consigo, que empezaría una aventura para todos, pero especialmente para un para de rubios cuyo parecido físico no era lo único que tenían en común, ahora el corazón de ambos pertenecían a la misma chica, a la que ahora solo quería descansar sin imaginarse lo que le traerían los primeros vientos invernales de Noviembre.

**Bueno chico, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, ya el "enmascarado" ya tiene nombre y rostro, uno que al parecer tiene enamorada a Anna, ya vienen los problemas porque André esta bien enamorado de Anna y Kristoff no creo que este dispuesto a perder a Anna. Lamento si estoy haciendo sufrir a Kristoff, saben que amo Kristanna pero no se angustien ya me encargaré de ayudar a Kristoff y de poner aun mas interesante la historia.**

**Sakura 1111: gracias por tu review y por siempre estar pendiente de mis historia, me alegro que te este gustando, ya por fin conoces a André y te prometo que en el siguiente capitulo traigo a Kristoff (perdón por dejarlo abandonado en este) pero que ahora si es momento de que diga algo después de lo de esta noche, vale gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos luego, bye.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia, espero que la estén disfrutando y déjenme sus comentarios, quiero saber que piensan de la historia, que quieren poner, quitar, cambiar, que les gusta, etc, soy todo oídos, de nuevo gracias por leer y mi historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Alex out, bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Corazón es Tuyo**

**Capitulo 3: ¿A dónde va nuestro amor?**

**Hola a todos, espero que les este gustando la historia y ahora que pasara con Kristoff?, ahora no es el único al que Anna le robo su corazón, pobre Kris no la va a tener fácil y si creían que las cosas estaban poniéndose difíciles, no se imaginan lo que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos, por ahora no los distraigo mas, disfrútenlo. **

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenence, es propiedad única y exclusiva de Disney, tampoco la canción que vaya a aparecer en este capitulo (pertenece a sus autores) y la aclaración adicional sobre el titulo que ya quedo constatada en los 2 primeros capítulos que aplican en toda la historia, ahora si comencemos.**

En el palacio, la fiesta había terminado y ahora Anna se encontraba observando el pueblo desde el balcón de su habitación y contemplaba la noche pensando como todo había ido de rápido y le había cambiado los planes que tenia listos solo hacia un par de horas, sin darse cuenta beso al príncipe equivocado, que a pesar de su curioso encuentro, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan hipnóticos. Pero que a fin de cuentas no era Kristoff, y aun peor no sabia nada de Kristoff, no había vuelto al palacio y quería hablar con el, lo ultimo que Anna quería era terminar con Kristoff y lo que es peor: terminar sin haber empezado.

**P.O.V. de Anna **

¿Y ahora Que?, ¿ahora que?, Kristoff esta perdido y solo quiero decirle que lo amo, pero ahora tampoco me puedo sacar a André de la cabeza y es que fue tan mágico haberlo conocido, pero Kristoff es ese alguien que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, también con el hay tanta magia, y…ayyyyy no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi.

**Sin P.O.V. **

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Anna- adelante- indica la pelirroja, entonces una joven de cabello castaño con uniforme del servicio entra en el cuarto.

Se le ofrece algo antes de retirarme, alteza- le dice la joven

**Ana: **Ingrid, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas "alteza" ni "majestad" soy solo Anna

**Ingrid: **lo siento majes…, digo Anna- le dice sonriéndole

**Anna: **no Ingrid, gracias por todo, ya puedes retirarte-

**Ingrid: **muy bien Anna, la joven se acerca a la puerta para marcharse

**Anna: **¡Ingrid, espera!

**Ingrid: **si dime

**Anna: **te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Ingrid: **si claro que sucede majes…, Anna, lo siento me cuesta acostumbrarme

**Anna: **¿alguna vez has tenido novio? O por lo menos ¿te ha gustado alguien alguna vez?

**Ingrid: **lo dices por Kristoff, ¿verdad?

**Anna: **espera, ¿lo sabias?

**Ingrid: **todos en el palacio lo sabemos,…, y en todo Arendelle,…, y tu hermana se lo contó a tu prima y también lo saben en Corona,…, y en otros reinos, pero la pregunta: ¿es por el?

**Anna:** si, es por el, en todos estos meses

**Ingrid: **en todos estos meses no te le has podido declarar

**Anna: **si y hoy quería hacerlo pero

**Ingrid: **pero acabaste besando a otro, que no estaba tan mal después de todo y el los vio y salió corriendo de ahí

**Anna: **¿es en serio?, aquí los chismes corren

**Ingrid: **ok, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

**Anna: **no lo se, solo quería amarlo y ahora no lo se , paso algo extraño hace un rato, pasa que…

**Ingrid: **pasa que el otro rubio te dejo viendo las estrellas de sus ojos y ahora no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza

**Anna: **sabes no se como sacan tiempo para estar averiguando mi vida privada, se supone que trabajan aquí ¿verdad?

**Ingrid: **lo siento, lo siento, deberías intentar hablar con Kristoff y aclárale lo que pasó y por André yo creo que deberías olvidarlo, no debes olvidar a Kristoff y porque lo quieres tanto, no vale la pena que lo pierdas por alguien que conociste hace unas horas, recuerda lo que pasó la ultima vez

**Anna: **tienes razón, espero que lo entienda, es solo que no sé ¿a dónde va nuestro amor?

**¿a dónde va nuestro amor?- Playa Limbo (P.D. este es el momento para escuchar la canción y crear el ambiente)**

No sé exactamente qué pasó

Que todo de repente ya cambió

En nuestro diariamente lo bonito

tristemente terminó

A dónde va nuestro amor

Si cada día

Se va muriendo la flor de tu alegría

A dónde va nuestro amor

Cariño mío si dónde hubo calor

Hoy solo hay frío

Los sueños que tuvimos una vez

Ahora los vestimos de altives

Creemos ser felices y reñimos

30 veces cada mes

A dónde va nuestro amor

Si cada día en nuestro cielo

Hay un sol en agonía

A dónde va nuestro amor

Yo me pregunto

Y no me se contestar por cobardía.

**Anna: **un amor que ni siquiera ha empezado

**Elsa: **Anna, no te angusties estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien

En ese momento la rubia platinada entró a la habitación tras haber escuchado todo desde la puerta, sorprendiendo a Anna e Ingrid.

**Ingrid: **disculpe majestad, mejor me retiro

**Elsa: **no, por favor esta bien y gracias por apoyar a mi hermana

**Ingrid: **lo hago con mucho gusto majestad

**Anna: **¿ves? Cuando quieres puedes ser una gran amiga Ingrid, sin tener que exagerar tus formalismos.

**Ingrid: **esta bien, lo admito, ¡culpable!, pero si es mejor que me valla a descansar

**Elsa: **tienes razón, fue una larga noche

**Anna: **Dímelo a mi

**Elsa: **descansa hermanita

**Ingrid: **descansa Anna

**Anna: **buenas noches, descansen

Anna por fin se recostó en su cama y se empezó a quedar dormida, pero en su cabeza solo había espacio para una persona y para una duda que empezaba a murmurar mientras caía en un profundo sueño…¿Dónde estarás ahora Kris?, te necesito a ti.

A la mañana siguiente en una pequeña colina cerca de Arendelle, Kristoff caminaba sin rumbo y sin poder sacarse de la cabeza de lo que había visto hace unas horas.

**P.O.V. de Kristoff**

Había planeado todo tan meticulosamente, hasta el ultimo detalle, era infalible y todo lo hice penando que podría tener la noche más romántica de mi vida con Anna, conseguí ese disfraz de Zorro con el antifaz y toda la cosa para verme irresistible, me arregle de pies a cabeza y hasta me bañe (lo que para mi es mucho pedir, no se porque dicen que siempre traigo encima el olor de Sven) y hasta le pague a la orquesta para que tocaran esa canción de Drew Seeley (muy buena por cierto) y todo ¿para que?, pareciera que me hubiera clonado y ese clon se hubiera encargado de hacer todo lo que yo tenia planeado y lo había logrado, llego y que es lo primero que veo es a el ¡besando a Anna!, ese debería ser yo, no el, esta no fue mi noche, de nuevo.

**Sin P.O.V. **

**Olaf: **¡Kristoff espera!

En ese momento Olaf llegó en el lomo de Sven hasta donde estaba el rubio, al parecer llevaban horas buscándolo

**Kristoff: **¿qué pasa Olaf?

**Olaf: **eso mismo venia a preguntarte, ¿por qué saliste corriendo así?

**Kristoff: **¿acaso no viste lo que pasó allá?

**Olaf: **haber déjame pensar, alguien con tu mismo disfraz, igual de parecido a ti, estaba besando a Anna después de haber bailado con ella, si lo vi, ¿qué onda con eso?, ¿cuál es el problema?

**Kristoff: **es que no lo ves, alguien se me adelanto, hizo todo lo que yo debía de haber hecho y le salió bien al final**, **seguro que Anna también lo quería besar, y lo besó, seguro se enamoraron y el le pidió que fueran novios y…..

**Olaf: **¡Kristoff!, te das cuenta de lo que dices, no sabemos que fue lo que pasó en realidad, y tu tampoco lo sabes porque no te has tomado la molestia de hablar con Anna, solo saliste corriendo y ahora estas aquí imaginándote que ya hasta se casaron. Necesitas tranquilizarte y arreglar esto, o acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso en esta colina hace unos meses.

**Kristoff: **¿de que hablas?- en ese momento Kristoff se dio cuenta de que había sido en esa colina donde hacia unos meses desde donde había decidido volver por su princesa al ver que estaba en peligro, donde había decidido luchar por ella y por su amor- es cierto Olaf, espera ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

**Olaf: **en estos meses he estado aprendiendo a hablar en reno y un día Sven me lo contó todo sobre como regresaste a Arendelle por Anna, ¿verdad Sven?

Con estas palabras el reno movía la cabeza respondiendo afirmativamente a la pregunta del muñeco de nieve

**Olaf: **Kristoff, no olvides la razón por la que bajaste esta colina en plena tormenta, no olvides porque te enamoraste de ella, no olvides quien ha sido la única chica que realmente ha sido capaz de enamorarte,…y la única

**Kristoff: **tienes razón, no he luchado y sufrido tanto para perder a Anna por un cualquiera que apareció así de la noche a la mañana, estoy seguro que ella no ha dejado de amarme, y yo tampoco he dejado de amarte

**Me enamore de ti- Chayanne (P.D. este es el momento para escuchar la canción y crear el ambiente, espero que les guste, quise hoy dejarles dos canciones en el capitulo)**

Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza

vas alimentando el amor de mi alma

y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de tí"

me enamoré de tí...

Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...

eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...

y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

que será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos, sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de tí"...

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

Si no estás conmigo... me quedo vacío!

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q fingir...

me enamoré de tí...

me enamoré de tí...

me enamoré de tiii...

Nuevamente como hacia unos meses, Kristoff bajaba la misma colina sobre el lomo de Sven dirigiéndose a Arendelle para terminar el trabajo que había dejado de hacer desde el momento en el que había decidido luchar por el amor de Anna. Lo que ni él, ni Anna, ni Elsa o André sabían era que esa noche era solo el inicio de una gran historia, que los llevaría mucho mas allá de lo que ellos pudieran imaginar.

**Hola a todos espero que les este gustando como sigue fluyendo la historia, además que hoy como ya vieron llegó Ingrid a esta historia, ella también va a ser un personaje muy importante en esta historia, por ahora solo sepan que además de Elsa ella también se convertirá en una gran amiga y un apoyo incondicional para Anna.**

**Sakura Princess 1111: gracias como siempre por seguir la historia y darte tiempo de dejarme un review, ya como puedes ver Anna esta mas que deslumbrada con André, y de paso lamento estar haciendo sufrir tanto a Kristoff, pero tu sabes que al final valdrá la pena para ellos dos, ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo y prepárate que aun vienen unas sorpresas que ni te imaginas, bye.**

**Loreley9: gracias por seguir esta historia, ojala la disfrutes y espero tus comentarios, bye.**

**Y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, disfrútenla leyéndola como yo escribiéndola, espero sus reviews, cuídense, Alex out, bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Corazón es Tuyo **

**Capitulo 4: Promesa de Amor **

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, al parecer esta vez nada detendrá a Kristoff para por fin entregarle todo su corazón a Anna, si tan solo yo les dejara las cosas tan fáciles (lo siento, si no lo hiciera, no habría historia) pero por lo menos por ahora las cosas parecen salirle mejor a Kristoff y Anna, solo falta ver que vueltas les traerá el destino, por ahora empecemos.**

**Lamento la tardanza quería hacerlo lo mas especial posible (ya verán porque), y de paso desearles de todo corazón un feliz 2015, lleno de muchas cosa buenas y muchos capítulos por venir.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad única y exclusiva de Disney, tampoco la canción que vaya a aparecer en este capitulo (pertenece a sus autores) y la aclaración adicional sobre el titulo que ya quedo constatada en los 2 primeros capítulos que aplican en toda la historia, ahora si comencemos. **

Mientras amanecía en Arendelle, Kristoff bajaba por la montaña sobre el lomo de Sven con un nuevo plan, el cual si tenia suerte, por fin no fallaría. Al llegar al palacio, deja a Sven en los establos y finalmente llega a su habitación y se sienta frente al escritorio y empieza a escribir una nota sobre una hoja de papel, que finalmente desliza bajo la puerta de la pelinaranja, justo en ese momento la princesa empezaba a despertar.

Mientras caminaba somnolienta por su habitación Anna vio un sobre con su nombre en el piso, lo toma, lo abre y empieza a leer la nota:

_Anna: _

_Hay algo muy importante que debes saber, llevo demasiado tiempo callado, pero ya no puedo mas y quiero que lo sepas, mereces saberlo, tienes que saberlo, te espero al atardecer en "el bosque de cristal", no te arrepentirás, nos vemos allá _

_Kristoff _

**Elsa: **Buenos días dormilona- dice la rubia entrando en la habitación-

**Anna: **¡Elsa!, ¿qué haces aquí?- le respondió la pelinaranja sorprendida-

**Elsa: **venia a despertarte, pero no pensé que ya estuvieras despierta, oye y que es ese papel que tienes ahí

**Anna: **esteeeeee, es una…nota

**Elsa: **si ya sé que es una nota, ¿qué dice?

**Anna: **puuuueeeesss, ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

**Elsa: **¡Anna!, ¡ya dime!

**Anna: **Kristoff quiere verme, dice que tiene algo muy importante para decirme y casualmente me pidió que nos viéramos un lugar muy romántico al atardecer, claro que no creo que sea mucha casualidad pero, puede que sea lo que estoy pensando- grita emocionada sin poder contener la alegría que trae adentro

**Elsa: **wow, entonces por fin Kristoff se va arriesgar contigo,…ya era hora, pero, no es que quiera abrirte dudas pero, ¿qué va a pasar con André?- le pregunta Elsa un tanto preocupada al ver que Anna aun o reaccionaba

**Anna:** pueeessss, esta bien lo admito, ya había olvidado que hace unas horas bese a un desconocido pensando que era el príncipe de mis sueños

**Elsa: **y no te culpo, ya hubiera querido bailar yo con André

**Anna: **lo se, pero…espera ¿qué dijiste?

**Elsa: **eeeehhhhhmm, nada- dice la rubia dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-

**Anna: **pero no importa, le diré André todo lo que paso y seguro entenderá, además solo charlamos veinte minutos, no creo que se haya enamorado de mi.

**Mientras tanto en Arendelle **

**André: **¡estoy enamorado de la chica más increíble y hermosa de todo el universo!

Mientras el rubio gritaba como loco de felicidad y no acababa de creerse la noche que había tenido, una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rubio entraba a su habitación del hostal, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Danielle: **ni te pregunto como te fue anoche entre la realeza, porque se nota que te fue muy bien

**André: ¡**mamá!, oye ni el hecho de que ya tengo 21 años te detiene para violar mi privacidad

**Danielle: **no te quejes André, para mi nunca vas a dejar de ser mi hijo- dice la castaña entre risas con su hijo- oye pero quien fue la afortunada que te trae tan contento

**André: **si la conocieras, es la chica más increíble que he conocido…

**Danielle: **si la mas increíble que has conocido…en Arendelle, André te conozco bien y no creo que de verdad una chica sea capaz de moverte el tapete, no es por ser mala, pero tu y yo sabemos muy bien de tu fama de "conquistador"

**André: **pero, esto es muy diferente, ella es tan diferente, Anna es única

**Danielle: **aja, como digas romeo, pero cuéntame más de ella

**André: **pues ella es linda, graciosa, inocente, es simplemente única

**Danielle: **y además es la princesa, que conveniente ¿verdad?, mejor grítalo a los 4 vientos y así acabamos de armar el escandalo que hiciste en el palacio, o creías que no me había enterado del numero de baile tan romántico que hiciste con Anna

**André: **por favor mamá, ¿qué tiene de malo?

**Danielle: **nada hijo, solo que ya empiezan los rumores pero sobretodo porque me entere de que la princesa tiene una especie de "novio" o "enamorado" algo así

**André: **Kristoff, se llama Kristoff Bjorman, es un recolector de hielo, Anna lo conoció hace unos meses cuando pasó lo del invierno que desató la reina, el la ayudó a encontrar a la reina y en ese tiempo se fueron enamorando y al final lo nombraron maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle…

**Danielle: **¿ese es un titulo?

**André: **no lo sé, pero se lo dieron, en fin el besó a Anna pero nunca fue claro lo que tenían, ella intento declarársele mucha veces pero nunca llegaron a nada, y esta noche lo quería lograr y bailó conmigo pensando que era el y al final besó, el nos vió y se fue de allí

**Danielle: **¿cómo sabes todo esto?

**André: **Anna me lo contó todo, paseamos un rato por los jardines del palacio

**Danielle: **hijo por favor ya fue suficiente lo ultimo que quiero es que empiecen esos rumores y que te tachen de cazafortunas o algo así

**André: **lo sé pero te juro que verdad me enamore de ella

**Danielle: **pero si tu mismo me acabas de contar toda la historia de ella con el recolector de hielo, ¿qué hay de él? , no crees que allí hay algo y que lo mas probable es que al final pase algo entre ellos

**André: **si ya lo había pensado y créeme que soy el primero que no quisiera estar en medio de dos personas, pero por Anna soy capaz de luchar por ella y por su amor, de verdad te juro que la quiero

**Danielle: **mira André, no se lo que vaya a pasar nada más te digo: ¡por favor no vayas a hacer alguna locura! y lo que tenga que pasar, que pase, además en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

**André: **Gracias mamá, ya veras como te llevas una buena sorpresa, voy a buscarla y le voy a hacer la mejor promesa de amor que haya visto y ya se como hacerlo

**Mientras en el Palacio…**

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente para Anna quien no podía evitar las ganas de encontrarse con el rubio, aunque en el fondo no dejaba de pensar en su otro rubio, amaba a Kristoff y eso era algo de lo que estaba muy segura desde hace mucho, pero André simplemente había llegado y le había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza. Elsa entro buscando a su hermana en la biblioteca y nuevamente encontró a su hermana perdida en sus sentimientos.

**Elsa: **sigues atrapada entre tus dos rubios

**Anna: **si y no puedo parar de pensar en ambos- admite Anna en un tono de desesperación

**Elsa: **de veras me da risa las cosas que te pasan hermanita, que querrá el destino contigo y Kristoff

**Anna: **no lo sé Elsa, es decir, por un lado Kristoff ha sido mi loca pero divertida historia de amor, desde que enamore de el no he pensado en otra cosa que no sea decírselo pero no importa lo que el o yo hagamos, nunca lo logramos, pero ha pesar de eso lo quiero, el es tierno, comprensivo, leal y divertido.

**Elsa: **pero André…

**Anna: **el es como mi romance de cuento de hadas, el fue como un príncipe que llego de repente, bailamos, nos besamos, hasta que me di cuenta de quien era, pero eso no impidió que empezara a sentir algo por el, es educado, tierno, divertido, romántico además de muy buen bailarín y lo peor de todo esto es que ambos son igual de increíblemente lindos.

**Elsa: **lo se, realmente se parecen mucho, yo diría demasiado

**Anna: **lo ves es muy difícil, ambos son tan parecidos y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo

**Elsa: **pero no olvides quien te invito en media hora al "Bosque de Cristal" – le dijo Elsa alzando la voz para recordarle a su hermana su compromiso

**Anna: **¡es cierto, se me hizo tarde!, adiós deséame suerte

**Elsa: **suerte Anna- dijo la rubia riéndose de su hermana quien se alejaba corriendo- realmente eres muy afortunada Anna, ¿por qué tenias que enamorarte de él también?

**En el Bosque de Cristal **

Kristoff estaba terminando de preparar la sorpresa para Anna, cuando escucho unos pasos a la distancia y fue a ver quien es, allí vio a la pelinaranja acercándose.

**Kristoff: **Anna espera, no puedes ver esto

**Anna: **esta bien si tu lo dices, cerrare los ojos

**Kristoff: **ok, pero no hagas trampa- le dijo el rubio mientras la llevaba hacia su sorpresa-

**Anna: **no lo hare

**Kristoff: **ok Anna, ya puedes abrirlos

Lo siguiente que vieron los ojos de Anna fue la hermosa ladera de la montaña cubierta por el manto blanco de la nieve y los arboles de cuyas ramas colgaban bellos cristales de hielo los cuales brillaban a la luz del atardecer.

**Anna: **¡Kristoff! Esto es hermoso, pero…¿por qué me pediste que viniera aquí?-pregunta Anna bastante ansiosa-

**Kristoff: **Anna la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte, algo que tengo guardado en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo y que he querido decirte desde ese día que te bese en el muelle

**Anna: **y ¿qué me quieres decir?- vuelve a preguntar casi a punto de hacer lo que dejaron pendiente la otra noche en el baile-

**Kristoff: **Anna te amo con todo mi corazón, cuando te conocí me costo admitirlo, pero con el tiempo me enamore como loco de ti e intentado decírtelo muchas veces pero por alguna razón parecía que el destino no quisiera que estuviera contigo y la otra noche…

**Anna: **Kristoff déjame explicártelo

**Kristoff: **Anna no se lo que pasó allí, pero no pienso juzgarte, yo solo quería decirte todo lo que siento, todo lo que ha querido decirte mi corazón desde que decidí luchar por ti, no se si sientas lo mismo por mi pero por lo menos habré hecho el intento

**Anna: **Kristoff por favor escúchame, entiendo que lo que viste te pudo confundir demasiado, pero fue un accidente, cuando vi a André pensé que eras tu, aunque no lo creas se parecen mucho y el tenia una mascara y baile con el y luego lo bese, pero te quería besar a ti, al que quiero amar es a ti Kristoff

**Kristoff: **Anna ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Anna: **espera, espera, ¿qué dijiste?

**Kristoff: **¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Anna: **si, si, si, si, si, siiiiiiiiii, claro que quiero ser tu novia Kristoff- dijo Anna lanzando sus labios contra los del rubio quien correspondió de igual forma a aquel beso-

**Kristoff: **te prometo que siempre te voy a amar y siempre te voy a hacer feliz, te lo prometo Anna

**Anna: **va a ser nuestra promesa de amor, ¿vale?

**Kristoff: **vale, será nuestra promesa de amor

La tarde terminaba y un bello crepúsculo iluminaba con una bella luz naranja a través de los cristales y allí Anna y Kristoff por fin confesaron todos sus sentimientos dándose la oportunidad que ambos se merecían.

**Open your eyes to love- LMNT (P.D. este es el momento para escuchar la canción y crear el ambiente) (les juro que es la canción ideal para este momento)**

_You've been searching the world to find true love_

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_When all of the time you've been blind to love_

_it's plain as the nose on your faces._

_it's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, Right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_You've been down on yourself_

_thinking somethings are wrong_

_wondering why love has never found you_

_Don't you know its been here all along_

_If only you look around you_

_it's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, Right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_it's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, Right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_Love has been right by your side_

_So close that you couldn't see_

_If love could speak, it would shout to the sky_

_"I've always been here, I always will be"_

_I'm here, I'm now._

_Open your eyes and see_

_Right here, Right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_Open your mind to love_

_Open your heart to love _

Mientras Anna y Kristoff caminaban tomados de la mano entre los cristales a la luz de los últimos rayos del día, cierta persona de cabello rubio los observaba a la distancia, los miraba con el corazón destrozado, era la primera vez que se enamoraba realmente y ahora solo podía ver como esa persona era feliz con alguien más, lo que no sabia era lo que aun faltaba por venir tanto para esa persona como para la pareja que veía alejarse en dirección de vuelta a Arendelle.

**Hola a todos, por fin pasó lo que todos esperábamos, por fin Kristoff sacó todo su lado romántico y se hizo realidad su sueño con Anna (que emoción) pero como ya les dije: aun falta mucho por ver, hasta ahora esta comenzando esta historia; por cierto como ya pudieron ver entró a escena Danielle, ella es la madre de André y créanme que jugará un papel muy importante en toda esta historia (ya verán lo que pasará), por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y ya para la próxima semana les traeré el siguiente capitulo y así los dejo de hacer esperar tanto. **

**Sakura Princess 1111: gracias como siempre por dejarme tus reviews y gracias por impulsarme tanto, ya ves que al parecer la encrucijada de Anna ya se esta solucionando pero como ya dije, aun falta demasiado por ver en esta historia, ojala disfrutes este nuevo capitulo y como siempre, espero tus comentarios, bye.**

**Loreley9: gracias por seguir esta historia, ojala la disfrutes y espero tus comentarios, bye.**

**Kasumi Van Hellsing: gracias por seguir la historia, ojala disfrutes leerla y espero tus comentarios, bye. **

**Y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, disfrútenla leyéndola como yo escribiéndola, espero sus reviews, cuídense, Alex out, bye. **


End file.
